1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a case for storing objects. More particularly, the present invention relates to a case for storing and displaying objects, such as tools. Specifically, the case according to the present invention can constitute a portable case for storing and displaying hand tools such as a socket set, or portable electric hand tools, such as an electric drill.
2. Discussion of Background and Material Information
Portable cases are well known and are available in a wide variety of sizes and styles for holding various objects. Referring to tool boxes, while these known cases have the obvious advantage of being able to maintain the tools in an orderly and convenient manner, the known cases do not readily display the tools either for sale or for use. Further, the known cases have the disadvantage that their covers occupy an excessive work area when in the open position.